Pina Coladas and Getting Caught in the Rain
by 90sFanGirl
Summary: Sequel to Sports Bar. Takes place a couple months later, before Masked Avenger. The last chapter is what brings the T rating, so skip it if you'd rather just leave that in your head :) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just lots of love for them.
1. Chapter 1

Kate stood in the shower, lost in thought, letting the water run through her hair. _I really should shave my legs_, she thought. She didn't typically think about such trivial things; her legs were usually buried under slacks anyway. But tonight was different somehow. She had been reading the personal ads for a few weeks before she got up the nerve to reply to one. It seemed like a perfect match. Like it was written just for her.

_Seeking a woman who appreciates slow dancing, crossword puzzles, knows how to exercise her body and mind, thinks Richard Dawson is attractive, and is looking for a partnership in life. _She'd responded right away. She couldn't turn down something so specific. They agreed to meet at The Fresh Dawn Restaurant and she would have a yellow rose with her. Tonight she would meet the blind date who could be her escape.

But she still felt a little odd about it. Almost like she was cheating. After all their years working so closely, sharing such intense experiences, and especially after their accidental connection at the sports bar around the corner, Kate still harbored deep feelings for her partner.

As she absent-mindedly lathered and ran the razor up her legs, her thoughts wandered aimlessly through the years of mathematical detective work. She remembered her first impressions: _What have I gotten myself into?_ _Away from home, no friends yet, and _this _was my partner? _And then seeing the intelligent problem-solver beneath the goofy absent-mindedness. _And his trial. I really was concerned_. Her heart was softening. _And the Maltese Pigeon. What the heck was _that_?_ And she knew something was brewing toward genuine affection when she felt his hands on her while they danced in their office. _And I remember how I felt when I watched that car get smashed. _

_Maybe I should keep waiting,_ she thought. _Our night at the bar and our days in the office, so good. So sweet. But stuck in potential energy status. No. It's time to move on. I'll just keep getting hurt if I keep waiting. I've got to let it go. He's just not interested. If he was interested, he would have been more forthcoming after our night in the bar._

With a start, Kate looked up at the clock above her mirror. She jumped with panic and excited anticipation. Only thirty minutes until she was supposed to meet her date. In a flurry, she toweled off, dried and styled her hair. She pulled on her nice jeans, over-the-shoulder sweater, and pearls. She held up two pairs of underwear, one her standard beige, and one black. She knew it was probably unwise to assume this first date would wind up in bed, but she chose the black underwear anyway, just in case.

George walked into the restaurant and straightened his bow tie. He could do this. Martha was off in California training for the Peace Corps. She'd filmed a TV series on kung fu self-defense. She'd moved on. He missed her. But he was lonely and ready to at least try moving on. The sports bar with Kate had been cozy. Wonderful. Too soon, but a glimpse of what could be. And oh! He was nervous.

He hadn't felt ready to pursue her overtly in recent weeks, but he desperately hoped it would be her sitting across from him at the table tonight. He couldn't imagine moving on with anyone else.

He glanced around the casual restaurant, and took a sharp breath.

Indeed, at a table for two across the room, sat his partner with her back to the door. And beside her sat a yellow rose.

He stood stalk-still for a few seconds. She had turned to look up at the server, and he knew her smile in an instant. And the curve of her face. It was really her. Then he gathered his wits and strode to the bar.

"I'd like two pina coladas."

Kate jumped a little. The voice behind her at the bar sounded very familiar. She waited a minute and then turned around.

"Hi George!" She said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Kate…" he breathed out slowly, taken aback by how...feminine she looked. Instead of her real-estate-esque uniform, she was wearing jeans, a revealing sweater, and a necklace.

"You look so, um, relaxed!"

"Thanks, George. But I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"I've got two pina coladas on the bar!" The bartender hollered.

George picked them up and handed one to Kate. "This is for you, Pard," he said softly. And George took a seat on the other side of the table.

Kate sat rendered completely speechless.

George leaned forward on his elbows and just grinned as he watched her stutter through several attempts.

"But how did you know I would respond?" She finally asked.

"I had a hunch. You left the personal ads on your desk one evening. And I know what you're in to," George smiled.

"But-but-" Kate continued to stammer. Finally she crossed her arms and humphed. "Well. Was that satisfying?"

"Why, yes. I am satisfied," George said, folding his arms and sitting back. Then he said gently, "And I am relieved."

Kate took a sip of her pina colada and just shook her head, but her eyes twinkled. "Truthfully, I'm relieved too, George. I almost felt like I was cheating on you, coming here today."

George chuckled. "I get that feeling."

George and Kate were quiet for several moments, sipping on their drinks, neither quite believing the other was sitting across the table.

While they waited for their chow mein and cashew chicken, George spoke up, "I'm so sorry, Kate, for never asking you about your weekends. I'm sorry for talking about Martha so much, even when it was obvious how you felt about me."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well, around the time we tackled our last L.A. case, the one about the ersatz earthquake, I was beginning to clue in." He slid his hand across the table and took Kate's hand and smiled. "Things with Martha were really beginning to deteriorate, and I began to see you in a different light. And I'm sorry for taking so long to get here."

"Oh George. I don't blame you for talking about Martha. She was your wife. You loved her. And from the sounds of it, you two enjoyed some good times."

"Oh we did. But I can see now that it just wasn't going to work long-term. Did you know she's preparing to join the Peace Corps in Western Africa?"

"No, but that sounds like something she would do. And what would you like to do, George?"

George looked at his partner thoughtfully. "You know, I'm pretty content to do my job well, coach some baseball, and explore the culture this big city has to offer. I already have most of what I want. I suppose, though, I'd really like to have some children of my own. I might even be open to staying home to care for them. What do you want, Kate?"

"I really love working at Mathnet. But sometimes I don't know if that's because I love the adventure and the mathematics in real life, or because I love coming to work and seeing you. I'd like to be a mom, I'd like to do some theater on the side. I've missed that. Coming to New York has actually opened up some great opportunities for me there."

"Kate, that would be so great for you. I would love to come and watch you on Broadway! What fun!"

Kate smiled, and wondered for the first time in a long time if Broadway really could be a thing for her. "I would be honored to have you in the audience, George. But I might be extra nervous!"

George reached over and squeezed her hand. "You know I'd be your biggest fan, Kate Monday. Hey, let's go for a walk in Central Park. I'm not ready for this first date to end!" George said, and called the waiter over.

"Will this be one check or two?" The server asked politely.

"Just one," George said and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

They strolled through Central Park together, in companionable silence at first, and then, "George!" Kate exclaimed.

"What?"

"We're in my favorite part of the park. Just over there is a lovely grove of trees that they apparently always light up with strings of lights this time of year. I found it a couple weeks ago. Let me show you!" She sounded almost like a giddy school girl. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her until they stood surrounded by the towering trees and the twinkling lights.

George looked up and around in awe. He walked over to examine a string of lights and the electrical box. "I wonder how much voltage it takes to run these lights," he mused.

Kate laughed. "George. I didn't bring you under here to analyze the voltage." She pulled him gently back to the center of the grove. She pointed up. "Look. The way the trees come together at the top there. It makes the sky into the shape of a star." She watched George admire this phenomenon.

When George looked back at Kate, she was gazing up at him. Her perfect blond hair waving in the light breeze. Her arms wrapped slightly around herself in the chilly air. But smiling at him like he was the only person in the world. George wrapped his arms around Kate and bent to kiss her. "Kate," he muttered into her lips. "You are so pretty. And smart. And-" He pulled back for a moment to meet her rich brown eyes. "And I love you, Kate Monday." He bent to meet her lips again.

The mathematicians stayed in their embrace for several long minutes, and Kate sighed. George was a surprisingly good kisser. She savored his hands in her hair and his nose against hers. She could barely believe this was really happening. Oh how she had longed for this moment.

And then a big fat raindrop plopped hard on her cheek. She jumped back a little. "Oh! Well. I guess that's a wrap."

George chuckled at how cute she was, reacting to rain. Clearly a Los Angeles girl. He took her hand. "C'mon Pard. Let's get to the subway."

They dashed and splashed and got fairly soaked as they made their way out of the park to the nearest subway station. They laughed as they shook out their jackets under the cover of the tunnel. George held her close as they waited for their trains.

"Come home with me, Kate," he whispered into her hair. It was more of a statement than a question.

Kate turned and looked up at George, eyebrows raised. "I'd really like that, George."


	3. Chapter 3

They climbed the stairs to George's apartment side by side. Kate recalled her choice of underwear and smiled to herself. George noticed. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, you know. Nothing." Kate replied a little sheepishly.

George held the door open for his partner, and as he watched her walk inside, he knew it was right. This time they were right where they were supposed to be.

"I know you're not much into wine, but I have a pretty decent red on hand if you'd like some," George said.

"Actually, I have matured with age. Wine sounds good, George. Thank you." She shrugged out of her jacket and shoes and sat cross-legged on the couch.

George threw three logs in the fireplace and got a cozy fire going. Then he poured two good-sized glasses of wine and handed one to Kate. "Kate, I'm so glad it was you. Tonight. I really couldn't stomach the thought of getting to know someone new all over again."

"It was a pretty good hunch, George. Thank you for putting yourself out there." She snuggled up to him and lay her head and his shoulder.

"Kate, I have to be honest. I've thought about being with you for a long time. Maybe that's why it felt okay to let Martha go. Sad, but okay.

"I remember staying late just before Walter Treppling called. Martha was out again doing her kung fu and I just enjoyed being in your presence. And the feel of your hands in mine when we tried to dance in the office."

"And Bill's look when he walked in the door!" Kate interrupted. "If only he could see us now!"

"Indeed!" George agreed.

"It's really been that long? I hope I didn't contribute to your marriage falling apart."

George sighed. "No, that wasn't you. But I'm glad I had you as my touchstone at work when home was so rocky. I love you, Kate Monday."

"I love you, too, George Frankly."

There was a pleasant lull in the conversation. They sipped their wine contentedly, studying the fire, lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly in a flash of courage and passion, Kate turned toward George and swung her leg over his lap, facing him. She ran her hands across his chest and down his arms, kissing him fervently. He didn't stop her; instead, he responded in kind. He plunged his hands into her hair, stroking her cheeks, and he whispered against her lips, "Oh Kate, _Kate_. I love you. _So much_."

That was all the invitation the typically rule-abiding, straight-laced, professional mathematician needed to give into her longing for the man with whom she had merely shared an office and a desk with for so long.

As they moved into her bedroom, Kate pushed George up against the door, her hands roaming down his arms and back up the sides of his torso. George fell into motion with her, touching his fingers to the creamy skin of her upper back and then, gaining confidence, sliding his hands down to the gentle curve at her hip and below, pulling her tight against him. She reached up and deftly began to finger the buttons on his dress shirt.

George pulled away from her lips, but kept his forehead rested on hers. His hands rested where they had at the sports bar, at her hips beneath her shirt. He slowly lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor, coming back to gently touch the skin left exposed with just his fingertips.

"Kate," he sighed, and closed his eyes. "You are so...beautiful..."

"Mmm," she responded coyly. "Maybe we should do something about that…"

George picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He set her gently on the edge of the bed. She leaned back and pulled him to her. Beneath him, she unbuttoned her jeans. And his slacks.

And in the morning, there were still no regrets.


End file.
